Warrior oneshots
by Snakefang
Summary: I've decided to do a collection of one-shots for warrior cats! Send in any cat from the series!
1. Leafpool

Hey, Snakefang again!

I've decided to do a collection of one-shots about different warrior cats! Each chapter will be about the cat. First up, Leafpool!

From birth, I knew my path was one of a medicine cats. I was more drawn to healing than play fighting with the other kits. I could tell that Squirrelkit was disappointed, but she tried to understand. We had always had this connection, I could always tell what she was feeling, and she as well, could tell what I was feeling. When our apprentice ceremony came, she was bursting with confidence. I was not so confident, but knew I would try. She was beside me that day. When my name was called, and I got Cinderpelt, I was overcome with emotion. She welcomed me into her den. The next night she told me, we would go to highstones with the other medicine cats and I would official become her apprentice in the eyes of StarClan. I have to admit that worried me. What if I wasn't accepted? Whenwe approached the great stone in mothermouth, and I dreamnt, I knew this was right. This was my destiny.

Along in my training, as Cinderpelt and I were gathering herbs, my mentor received a sighn from StarClan. A burning bush. I did not recognize it as a sign. As Cinderpelt teld me, she had seen a tiger leaping in the flames. I remember my puzzlement. Overhearing her talk wth my mother and father, I heard them talking of the old prophecy about my father, 'Fire alone can save our Clan'. They thought the fire could once again mean her, but what of tiger? Tigerstar was long dead. The conclusion, it was their kin. Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw. I was made to promise that I would not speak of this. Even as I saw and felt my beloved sisters confusion and anger, at how my father was trying to separate her and Brambleclaw, I ached to tell her, but knew I couldn't. When they left on that journey, he because of a dream, and she because of our father, the most I could do was tell them the basic herbs of my training. They left immedeatly, not waiting and I watched my sister disappear, unsure when, if ever, I was going to see her clan fared badly, prey that was caught was scrawny and small. When they finally did return, it was not joyus. Many cats were suspicious of why they left. When they did tell Firestar what they had learned, he went to meet the other leaders. Not that it did much good. But when the ShadowClan camp was destroyed, we all went. Over the mountains, meeting the Tribe of Rushing Water. There we lost one of the cats. Stormfur. I didn't know him well, but I felt my sisters pain at his staying. When we reached the lake, I'm sure we were all relieved. The journeys end.

I thought I was happy, I thought the troubles were finally over. But another prophecy yanked me out. Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. While other cats went through the days, sure their troubles were at an end, I once more knew differently. Then he came along. I loved him, I thought he loved me. Crowfeather. Just being near him sent my nerves on fire and electrified my fur. I was a full medicine cat now, Leafpool as my name for finding the Moonpool. I knew the consiquences of being a medicine cat. No love, no kits. But when I took the vow, I never knew what it would mean! I ran away with him to get away from the code. But when I had that dream, and we met Midnight, I knew I couldn't do this. I knew I had to go back. I will never forget the hurt in his eyes, after the badger attack, when he went back to his clan. I love him still. Then the prophecy finished. Brambleclaw killed his brother, his blood.

I had his kits, oh why did I have his kits. I looked for a chance to tell him, but there never was one. He took a mate in his own clan and had a kit. I gave my kits up. Squirrelflight raised them. They believed they were hers, everyone was fooled. I should have known the truth couldn't stay hidden. My kits found out. They hated me for it. When my Hollyleaf told everyone, it was over. Crowfeather was cold to me. He didn't care for me anymore. I stepped down from my post as medicine cat. I was done.

Sooooooo?

What do you guys think? It was a longer than I planned, but the words kept flowing out!

Send in whatever cat you want me to do next.

Its easy! See that button? Its _magic!_ Quick, click on it and see what happens!


	2. SpottedXFire

Well, I got a request to do a Spotted/fire pairing, so here we are:

Fire POV

I was panting as we made it to the camp as they called it. I was pleased I had been able to scent Bluestar before I saw her. I wondered why Lionheart thought I would not come. Oh well, I was told to go up next to Bluestar. I started to get nervous under the gazes of so many cats. Bluestar began to speak, telling the clan about me. I heard surprised meows, but one voice stood out clearly. "He's a kittypet, look at his collar! I was surprised by the hostility in his tone, and frightened. The voice continued to insult me. Lionheart leaned in telling me they could smell my fear and asking if I would back down. By this time though, I was searching for the cat that voice belonged to. There! A pale tabby with stripes. I leapt at him. He was surprised, I could tell he hadn't expected me to fight. There was no pausing, we leapt into a whirling ball of claws and teeth. I held nothing back. I felt a pressure at my throat. He had my collar in his teeth. I started to panic, it was cutting off my breathing. Then I heard a snap. Bluestar stepped in, and announced that StarClan had shown their will. I turned and kicked dirt over my collar. I got the name Firepaw, for my flame colored pelt. Graypaw was the first to congratulate me. I saw Longtail, for that was the tabbies name, go into a fern clearing. At my inquiration, Graypaw wxplained that it was Spottedleafs den, and she was the medicine cat. I went to get something for my wounds. Opon meeting spottedleaf, I suppose I did not know what to expect, but I did meet a beautiful dappled she-cat, her pelt alive with all shades of brown and gold, her eyes a warm golden color.

It was my first solo hunting assignment. Something scared away my vole. I Looked torwds a border. Just then, something rammed into me from behind. I twisted away and turned, to find myself face to face with a mangey pale gray she-cat. She looked like she was in bad shape. Why is she here? I wondered. We fought but I had the upper paw in that I was fit and strong. She told me to kill her. A mercy killing? I remember thinking disgustidly. No. but she looked so pitiful that I went and caught her something. Breaking the warrior code by eating some myself. I was punished by having to take care of her. To rid her of her many ticks, I went to go get mouse bile from Spottedleaf. I certainly had no problem with that going to the lovely she-cats den. I stopped. What was I thinking. Medicine cats were not allowed to love, I should not be thinking of her. I went in shyly and watched as she mixed herbs delecatly with one claw. She gave me the bile and instructions of how to use it. A gathering happened in which the leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar told all the clans to be on the lookout for a kit murderer. The clan suspected Yellowfang. I ran ahead, and warned her. She decided though,against all my urgings to stay and see what Bluestar would do. Thank starClan Bluestar decided to let her stay. Then, on a raining morning, I awoke to the queen, Frostfur screeching her kits had been stolen. And yellowfang was gone. But the worst sight by far, was my beloved medicine cat, lying with her beautiful face into the ground, dead. No, no no! it couldn't be true. I wished her farwell with the rest of the clan, none of them ever will know how deeply this hurt me.

I went up in the rank of my clan. I became deputy, after exposing the traitor Tigerclaw, and eventually became leader. A she-cat Sandstorm, had caught my love and we had two kits together. Squirrelkit and Leafkit, my two daughters. Even sandstorm though, did not take my mind off of Spottedleaf. My love for the dead medicine cat could never be the same as my love for Sandstorm. The only time I ever got to see my beloved was in dreams. It was even she who told me it was ok for me to love Sandstorm, but Sandstorm would never be my Spottedleaf. I led my clanthrough many times, end even to a new home. Never forgetting. As I died, my one thought was, maybe now, we can be together, in StarClan, in death.

Spotted POV

The day that Firestar Came into ThunderClan was a miraculous one indeed. I knew as soon as I say him that he was meant to be the one in the prophecy. As time went on, I realized I may take him as more than just a clan mate. I pushed these thoughts aside and went on with my duties as the medicine cat. It became apparent that he loved me. You could see it in his eyes, as well as every aspect of him when he was near. My feelings became more insistent, but still I ignored them. As I died I felt the killers claws run through me and the killing blow land on my neck. I felt deep sadness that my life had to end this way, but as Featherwhisker, my mentor, came to take me to StarClan, I let the feeling overcome me. It was regret, loss. If only things could have been different. I saw my clanmates sharing toungs with me one last time. When Firestar came up, I heard him whisper, "goodbye my sweet Spottedleaf" it tore my heart. He went to sit beside his friends. As time went on and he started to have feelings for another cat, Sandstorm,I sensed the battle he was waging. I had not been leaving him alone. I went to him every chance I got in dreams. It was to make up for the time on earth we never had. I assured him that he could love again. The relief in his tone both hurt me and relaxed me. He would be to another now, but happy hopefully.

When he was rebuilding the lost clan, SkyClan, and Sandstorm accused him of feelings for me, I did what I could. I went down and talked, telling Sandstorm, that even if I had lived, things could never be between me and him. I was after all, a medicine cat and it would have never worked. It hurt me more than anyone wil ever know to say those words, but they were necessary. I told her that I would not change a thing if I had the chance. Ha. What a lie that was. If only we could have been together, Firestar and I. I went back to where I belonged, StarClan. They birthed two kits, squirrelkit, and leafkit. I had the feeling that Sandstorm named Leafkit for Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, but Firestar might have done it for my name. Spottedleaf. I continued guiding him and visiting him in dreams until the day he died, where we met in StarClan. Happily.

Well there you go. Its pretty long, but I decided to do separate point of views instead of both at once. Hope you liked it!

Review and give me more cats to do!

Ciao for now,

Snakefang


End file.
